Ivresse et Conséquences
by Roxanne33
Summary: Au lendemain d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, Greg a la surprise de trouver quelqu'un dans son lit...


**Note de l'auteur : **Et oui, me voilà de retour, et _encore_ avec un Mystrade en plus. Mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas fini de vous harceler avec ça^^

Ce petit (bon, pas si petit au final) one-shot me trottait dans la tête, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire. Au programme donc pas vraiment de suspens ou d'énigme (même pas du tout d'énigme). Et je m'excuse pour tout ceux que la longueur rebute^^"

Il s'agit d'un **slash**, donc d'une relation entre deux hommes, avec lemon, donc homophobes s'abstenir ; si vous n'aimez pas les slashs, faites demi-tour, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, Sherlock Holmes et son univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ; quant à la série Sherlock, c'est la propriété de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat ainsi que de la BBC. (et je leur adresse à tous une prière chaque matin bien évidemment XD)**  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous^^  
**

* * *

**Ivresse et Conséquences**

Greg ouvrit un œil, puis le referma aussitôt en jurant.

Il avait rarement eu une aussi belle gueule de bois. D'ailleurs, pour être franc, il ne se rappelait même pas la fin de sa soirée.

Il se rappelait qu'il avait été au bar pour fêter son divorce. Encore que « fêter » soit un bien grand mot. Puis il avait commandé un verre. Et un autre. Et encore un… Mycroft Holmes, qui venait souvent l'accompagner dans ses virées au bar de fin d'enquête, l'avait rejoint pour le deuxième verre. Ils avaient bu ensemble les suivants. Et ensuite… et ensuite le trou noir.

Greg savait juste qu'un marteau piqueur lui labourait le crâne. Et il se sentait vaguement nauséeux.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et mis quelques instants à s'habituer à la faible lumière entrant dans la chambre. Ça promettait…

C'était la première fois qu'une de ses soirées au bar se finissait en telle cuite. D'ailleurs, en général, au bout d'un verre ou deux seulement il rentrait chez lui. Il faut croire que son divorce lui avait plus pesé qu'il ne le pensait.

Courbaturé, Greg se redressa légèrement dans son lit. Puis regarda les couvertures.

« Putain ! »

Il y avait quelqu'un dans le lit avec lui.

Autant dire que _ça_, ça lui arrivait encore moins souvent que les cuites.

Se promettant de ne plus jamais boire, et s'efforçant de ne pas chercher de réponse à ses courbatures, Greg se pencha lentement vers la personne allongée à côté de lui, essayant de voire son visage dans la faible clarté.

Il faillit tomber du lit.

« Oh merde ! »

Il s'écarta, sidéré. Puis se rabaissa encore une fois vers le corps près de lui.

Mais qu'est-ce que Mycroft Holmes faisait dans son lit ?

Greg se passa une main sur les yeux, puis se massa les tempes. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il hallucinait mais Mycroft ne disparut pas de son lit lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux.

Il se dit que peut-être, à cause de leur état d'ébriété avancé, il avait proposé à l'aîné des Holmes de dormir chez lui.

_C'est ça, Greg. Dans ton lit. A poil._

Il souleva légèrement la couverture pour vérifier ce dernier fait. Oui, Mycroft était bien complètement nu. Tout comme lui.

Pris de panique, Greg se redressa totalement et s'assit au bord du lit. La douleur surgissant d'une partie délicate de son anatomie finit de l'achever. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus essayer de se mentir quand à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il avait couché avec un homme. Il avait couché avec Mycroft Holmes. Et chez lui, dans son appartement. Il ne pouvait donc même pas s'enfuir en ramassant ses vêtements tout en espérant que Mycroft ait aussi un trou de mémoire.

_Déjà, sortir de ce lit._

Greg se leva aussi silencieusement que possible, et attrapa son jean et sa chemise traînant sur le sol d'une main, avant de sortir de la chambre. Dans le couloir, il s'adossa à la porte, et jura une nouvelle fois.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ?

Il décida de ne plus y penser avant de s'être occupé de son mal de crâne. Il mit donc son jean en sautillant sur un pied, ignorant la douleur pulsant dans son arrière train, puis enfila sa chemise. Il baissa les yeux sur le tissu alors qu'il tenait les pans du vêtement. Ce n'était pas sa chemise. Elle était un peu grande, et portait l'odeur du parfum capiteux de Mycroft. Greg grimaça en découvrant qu'un bouton manquait, apparemment arraché.

_Ne pense pas à la façon dont ce bouton a été arraché, et ne pense pas au fait que c'est surement toi qui l'as arraché._

Greg lâcha les pans et renonça à boutonner la chemise. Il se rendit dans la cuisine, et ferma les yeux sous la luminosité, la douleur éclatant sous ses paupières. Il devait _vraiment_ avoir abusé de l'alcool.

Rouvrant les yeux et les gardant plissés, il alla brancher la cafetière, et sortit un tube d'aspirines. Il en avala deux, puis posa le tube à portée de main au cas où, avant de préparer du café. La cafetière était à moitié remplie quand il entendit un bruit de pas entrant dans la cuisine. Inspirant profondément et prenant le visage le plus impassible possible, Greg se tourna vers Mycroft, debout à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Celui-ci avait l'air un peu gêné, ce qui était totalement nouveau pour Greg. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était de découvrir Mycroft Holmes dans sa cuisine, le matin, simplement vêtu de son pantalon, le torse nu.

Bien sur, au fil de leurs soirées dans le bar, Greg avait un peu découvert d'autres facettes de Mycroft, mais celui-ci, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, semblait dans son élément, et toujours légèrement hors de portée. Comme s'il vivait en dehors du monde du commun des mortels. Un peu comme Sherlock d'ailleurs, mais d'une manière différente, moins excentrique.

Mais là, dans sa cuisine et torse nu, il semblait bien plus humain et abordable. Et moins intimidant, ce qui l'aidait un peu, vu l'embarras qu'il ressentait déjà.

Quoique le fait que Mycroft soit à demi-nu soit tout de même un peu déconcentrant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des hommes à moitié nus dans sa cuisine. Ni dans une autre pièce, d'ailleurs. Mais vu qu'il lui avait pris sa chemise, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Greg se racla la gorge.

« Bonjour.

- Bonjour. »

Heureusement, Mycroft semblait un peu gêné aussi. Greg lui tendit le flacon d'aspirines.

« C'est ma tournée. »

Mycroft prit le flacon avec un sourire.

« Je ne dis pas non. »

Greg servit un verre d'eau à Mycroft qui l'accepta, avant d'avaler quelques cachets d'aspirine. Ils se regardèrent ensuite quelques secondes, ne sachant quoi dire. Enfin, Mycroft prit la parole.

« Pour cette nuit… »

Il sembla hésiter. Greg se mordit la lèvre et parla avant lui.

« Vous… tu te souviens de cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Il avait hésité un instant sur le vouvoiement, se sentant idiot. Après avoir passé la nuit ensemble, qu'il s'en souvienne ou non, il supposait que le tutoiement était plus de rigueur.

Une expression indéchiffrable traversa brièvement le visage de Mycroft, qui le dévisagea avec attention.

« Oui, dit-il finalement. Pas toi ? »

Greg piqua un fard. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû faire semblant de se souvenir de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble mais ce ne serait pas honnête, et peu naturel. Surtout que Mycroft était aussi bon que Sherlock lorsqu'il s'agissait de décrypter les gens. Il saurait donc immédiatement que Greg n'était pas honnête. Et puis Greg ne savait vraiment pas comment agir. Trouver quelqu'un dans son lit le matin, c'était une chose. Un homme, c'était nouveau, et plus que perturbant. Que l'homme soit Mycroft Holmes, cela rajoutait à la situation surréaliste.

Mycroft eut un air blessé.

« Tu ne te souviens pas. »

Greg confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Je suis désolé. »

C'était assez ridicule et léger, comme excuse. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Mycroft se racla la gorge à son tour et s'assit à la table de la cuisine, sans pour autant cesser de regarder Greg. Ce dernier se détourna et remplit deux tasses de café, avant d'en donner une à Mycroft en soutenant tant bien que mal son regard. Puis il s'appuya contre le plan de travail avec sa propre tasse, buvant une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

« Tu ne t'assois pas ? » demanda Mycroft en désignant les chaises autour de la table.

Greg se tortilla, embarrassé.

« Non, je… c'est bon. »

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait trop mal pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de s'asseoir. Mais Mycroft le dévisagea avec attention et haussa les sourcils, comprenant visiblement.

« Oh. C'est douloureux. »

Ce n'était même pas une question. Greg cru mourir de honte.

Il détourna le visage, et l'enfouit dans son épaule, s'apercevant que ses joues étaient légèrement chaudes. Voilà qu'il rougissait comme un adolescent. Super !

Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Mycroft, ce dernier le regardait avec inquiétude.

« C'est nouveau, pour toi. »

Ce n'était pas non plus une question, mais Greg acquiesça tout de même. Oui, se réveiller avec une douleur l'empêchant de s'asseoir était nouveau pour lui. Tout comme avoir ce genre de conversation.

« Ça devrait passer d'ici demain. »

Greg hocha la tête. Le calme et l'assurance de Mycroft le détendaient légèrement. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de café, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Mycroft.

« Cette nuit… » commença-t-il enfin.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil, attendant la fin de sa phrase.

« C'était…

- Oui ? l'encouragea Mycroft.

- C'était comme ça ? »

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « comme ça » ? »

Greg plongea le nez dans sa tasse, avalant quelques gorgées de café en cachant sa gêne.

« Eh bien… »

Il se mordilla la lèvre, puis se jeta à l'eau.

« Je veux dire : est-ce que c'était juste pour la nuit, comme ça, ou… »

Mycroft eut l'air vexé.

« Pas vraiment, non. »

Greg hocha la tête.

« Tu aurais préféré ? » demanda Mycroft.

Greg réfléchit quelques instants, puis secoua la tête.

« Non. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça l'aurait dérangé que ce soit juste pour la nuit. Ce qui était un peu étrange vu le réveil qu'il venait d'avoir, et la gêne qu'il ressentait d'avoir trouvé Mycroft dans son lit.

Celui-ci lui sourit.

« Mais le fait que tu ne te souvienne de rien, je suppose que ça ne facilite pas les choses.

- Non, effectivement. »

Il posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail.

« C'est la première fois que je passe la nuit avec un homme, et je ne me souviens de rien. Ça me donne l'impression de me trouver sur une ligne d'arrivée sans me rappeler de ma course.

- Cette métaphore est de toi ?

- Oui. Je suppose qu'elle est un peu bizarre.

- Je l'aime bien. Ça te correspond bien.

- La métaphore, ou son invention ?

- Surement les deux. »

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Greg se sentit sourire. Au moins, Mycroft savait toujours le mettre à l'aise. Une des raisons qui lui faisaient apprécier sa compagnie dans ce bar où ils se rencontraient régulièrement.

Mycroft posa sa tasse à son tour. Puis il se leva, et vint se placer contre le plan de travail également, à côté de Greg.

« Je propose qu'on y aille doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par doucement ?

- Que l'on recommence au tout début ?

- Tu veux parler de notre première rencontre, quand tu m'as proposé de l'argent pour surveiller Sherlock ? »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

« Je parlais plutôt d'avant ton amnésie. Si on doit construire une relation, autant ne pas brûler d'étapes. »

Greg ne put s'empêcher de tiquer.

« Une « relation » ? »

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

« C'est bien de ça dont on parle, non ? »

Greg grimaça.

« Oui, sans doute. »

Il se tourna vers Mycroft, et enchaîna avant qu'il ne puisse répondre :

« On s'entend bien, et on buvait des verres ensemble. Et je me réveille ce matin avec toi dans mon lit et cette idée d'avoir une relation avec un autre homme. C'est assez perturbant. »

Mycroft parut incertain.

« C'est pour ça que je parle d'aller doucement. Parce que tu ne te souviens de rien. Je ne te demande pas de te comporter comme si nous avions déjà une relation juste de la mettre en place. »

Greg se posa de nouveau contre le plan de travail, triturant le bas de la chemise de Mycroft qu'il portait encore.

« Tu préfèrerais qu'on fasse une croix sur cette nuit ? Que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé ? » reprit Mycroft.

Greg secoua la tête.

« Non, je te l'ai dit. Mais il me faudra du temps. C'est vraiment nouveau pour moi. Et je ne sais pas si ça va mener quelque part. »

Mycroft posa une main sur son bras. Greg lâcha le pan de chemise encore entre ses doigts, et tourna son regard vers lui.

« Si ça ne mène nulle part, et si tu veux arrêter, il te suffira de le dire. »

Rassuré par les mots de Mycroft autant que par sa main sur son bras, Greg inspira profondément, puis hocha la tête.

« Ok. »

La main quitta son bras, et ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, côte à côte. Greg espérait ne pas faire d'erreur. Mais après avoir trouvé Mycroft dans son lit, qu'il s'en souvienne ou non, il ne se voyait pas l'en jeter comme ça. De plus, la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble était sans doute l'ébauche de quelque chose. A eux désormais de voir si cette ébauche menait à quelque chose ou non. Et puis, il le devait au moins à Mycroft qui lui, avait tous ses souvenirs, et méritait mieux qu'un « désolé mais moi je ne me souviens de rien ». Pour Mycroft, ils avaient clairement commencé une relation.

Et après tout, Mycroft ne proposait qu'une sorte d'essai. S'il se sentait mal à l'aise ou incapable de construire quoique ce soit avec lui, Greg pourrait tout arrêter.

Il reprit sa tasse et finit son café. Lorsqu'il reposa la tasse vide, il rencontra le sourire de Mycroft.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me disais juste que si je dois rentrer chez moi, il va me falloir mes habits. »

Greg baissa les yeux sur la chemise de Mycroft, et pria pour ne pas rougir encore une fois.

« Oh oui, je suis désolé, je croyais que c'était la mienne. »

Il avait conscience que se justifier dans ce genre de situation était assez idiot et inutile, mais il s'en fichait.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Mycroft avait toujours un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Greg enleva la chemise et la lui tendit. Au moins, habillé, il serait sans doute moins déstabilisant. Mais maintenant ce serait lui qui serait torse nu.

Mycroft attrapa la chemise et l'enfila, puis commença à la boutonner.

« Mais… il manque un bouton, non ? »

_Et merde._

**OoOoO**

Les conséquences de la cuite se firent de nouveau sentir lorsque le lendemain matin, avant d'aller travailler, Greg dû s'arrêter au bar où ils avaient bu pour récupérer sa veste qu'il avait laissé sur place. Le propriétaire la lui tendit avec un sourire et le parapluie de Mycroft.

« Votre ami a oublié ça, lui. »

Visiblement, l'homme trouvait la situation amusante. Greg, lui, était simplement gêné et pressé de partir.

« Merci de les avoir gardé, dit-il.

- Ce n'est rien. Les gens passent leur temps à oublier leurs affaires ici. Et puis, vu votre état et celui de votre ami quand vous êtes partis, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous ayez oublié vos affaires. »

Greg piqua un fard, et se retint de demander à l'homme pourquoi il n'avait pas arrêté de les servir au bout d'un moment. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien, et Greg ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour sa cuite et son réveil difficile.

« Est-ce que vous vous rappelez à combien s'est élevé ma note ? »

En général, quand Mycroft le rejoignait, et bien que l'aîné des Holmes insiste pour payer les verres, Greg réglait la note en lui disant qu'après tout c'était lui qui était venu là. Et Mycroft acceptait avec un sourire.

Greg espérait au moins que cette fois il n'avait pas balancé la moitié de son salaire en alcool. Et la note lui permettrait de calculer combien de verres exactement il ne devrait _plus jamais_ boire.

« C'est votre ami qui a payé, mais je peux retrouver la note si vous voulez. »

Greg haussa un sourcil surpris. Mycroft avait dû décider de payer en une seule fois tous les verres qu'il lui devait.

Il secoua la tête.

« Merci, ça ira. »

Il enfila la veste et entreprit de sortir.

« En tout cas, ajouta le propriétaire du bar avant qu'il ne sorte, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un descendre aussi bien la tequila. Vous offriez un bon spectacle. »

Greg se tourna vers l'homme, espérant voir sur son visage la trace d'une plaisanterie mais l'homme semblait sérieux. Il préféra sortir avant de savoir s'ils s'étaient adonnés à un jeu de boisson comme deux étudiants fêtards de base.

Pas étonnant qu'ils aient fini dans le même lit et qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. C'était même un miracle que Mycroft ait encore tous ses souvenirs.

Il repartit vers Scotland Yard, et envoya un message à Mycroft en arrivant pour lui dire qu'il avait son parapluie. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à voir débarquer l'aîné des Holmes pour autant en personne dans son bureau quelques heures plus tard.

Enfoncé dans son siège, ses pieds sur un coin de son bureau, il buvait un café en compulsant des dossiers et rapports, quand des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il leva la tête, et vit Mycroft entrer.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Ton parapluie te manquait déjà ?

Mycroft lui sourit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Je voulais aussi voir comment tu allais. »

Greg fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Très bien. Je veux dire, toujours aussi bien depuis hier. Si ma santé t'inquiétait, tu pouvais demander par message. »

Le sourire de Mycroft devint un peu gêné.

« Je ne voulais pas demander ça par message… Enfin, je vois que oui, ça va. »

Il désigna du menton le fauteuil de Greg, et celui-ci comprit. Il piqua un fard, enlevant ses pieds du bureau et se rassit normalement, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

« Oui, comme tu peux le voir, ça va. Enfin mieux qu'hier, je n'ai aucun problème pour… »

Il détourna les yeux sans finir sa phrase, mais Mycroft n'aurait aucun problème pour deviner le « pour m'asseoir ».

Un silence embarrassé s'installa, rompu au bout de quelques minutes par Greg qui désigna le parapluie posé contre le mur. Mycroft l'attrapa avec un remerciement, puis s'appuya dessus, retrouvant par ce geste un aspect plus sûr de lui. Greg ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Au fait, ajouta Mycroft, il faudra que je te rembourse une partie de la note du bar, vu ce qu'on a bu. »

Greg se figea.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil à ce geste, cherchant visiblement à déduire le chemin qu'avaient pris les pensées de Greg.

« Tu préfères que je paye la prochaine fois ? Enfin, si on retourne un jour dans un bar. »

Greg se composa un sourire. Il se souvenait des paroles du propriétaire du bar, lui affirmant que Mycroft avait payé, et l'hésitation de ce dernier avant de lui dire qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Il était simple d'additionner les deux.

« En tout cas, plus de whisky pour moi. Le barman m'a dit qu'on avait bu que ça. » dit-il après une brève hésitation.

Il se sentait un peu mal de mentir aussi facilement, mais maintenant que le doute était en lui, il voulait le faire partir. Ou le confirmer.

« Oui, que du whisky, ce qui n'était pas une idée si lumineuse. »

Greg sentit un poid lui tomber dans l'estomac.

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, ou comme le dernier des idiots. Et le pire, c'était le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait.

_Tu es ridicule._

« Tu ne te souviens de rien. »

Son ton était accusateur, ce qui l'agaça encore plus. Mycroft observa son visage quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? »

Le calme avec lequel il parlait menaça de faire exploser Greg.

« Le propriétaire du bar m'a dit que tu avais payé la note. »

Mycroft hocha la tête.

« J'ai au moins ça en ma faveur.

- Merde, Mycroft ! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

Mycroft eut l'air moins sûr de lui. Ce qui était mieux. Enfin, ce qui _devait_ être mieux.

« Il me semble que tu as déjà dit l'essentiel. »

Greg se força à compter mentalement jusqu'à dix. Un vieux truc qu'il avait dû ré apprendre à utiliser quand les frères Holmes étaient intervenus dans sa vie.

« Je pourrais au moins savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait semblant de te souvenir ?

- Ça me semble évident.

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi ! Si je veux être pris pour un con, je peux appeler Sherlock ! »

Mycroft soupira.

« J'ai fait semblant de me souvenir de tout pour que tu te sentes obligé de m'accorder une chance. Pour que tu me le doives. »

Finalement, Greg n'était pas sur qu'avoir posé la question ait été une bonne idée.

« Tu as demandé, dit Mycroft en observant son visage.

- Mais je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être un tel salaud. Et pourtant je sais comment tu es. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? »

Mycroft eut l'air hésitant, cherchant visiblement sur son expression quelle était la meilleure réponse à fournir.

Greg serra les poings et se mit debout.

« Je suis adulte. Je sais assumer une nuit passée avec quelqu'un, que je m'en souvienne ou non. Même si tu m'avais dit que tu ne te souvenais de rien, je ne t'aurais pas jeté dehors. Mais tu as préféré prendre ton attitude vexée de celui qui a tous ses souvenirs, comme un bel hypocrite ! »

Au lieu de prendre un air désolé, Mycroft fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« Vraiment, tu ne m'aurais pas jeté dehors ? Tu es sûr de ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Tu agis comme si tu n'étais pas responsable de cette nuit, comme si c'était un pur hasard qu'on se soit retrouvés dans le même lit ! Mais on ne devient pas gay, ou attiré par un homme après quelques verres ! Pendant tous ces mois, ce qu'on faisait dans ce bar quand je te rejoignais, c'était du flirt ! L'alcool nous a juste aidés. Mais comme toujours, tu recules devant le fait accompli comme une victime. Alors qui est le plus hypocrite de nous deux ? »

Greg eut envie d'abattre son poing dans le visage de Mycroft. Mais surtout parce qu'il avait en partie raison. Il savait pertinnement que leurs rencontres n'étaient pas innocentes, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

« Alors j'ai menti parce que je savais que si je ne le faisais pas je risquais de tout perdre, et que tu n'hésiterais pas à tout foutre en l'air pour te préserver. » ajouta Mycroft.

Greg soupira, épuisé. Il se passa une main fatiguée sur les yeux.

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. » dit-il doucement.

Il garda sa main sur ses yeux, et sentit Mycroft s'approcher. Une main se posa sur la sienne, sans pour autant la saisir. Greg baissa sa main, et observa les yeux de Mycroft en face de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'air aussi peu sûr de lui.

« Je suis désolé, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. »

Greg hocha la tête presque imperceptiblement, mais il savait que Mycroft observait le moindre de ses gestes et la moindre de ses expressions.

« Est-ce qu'on essaie quand même ? »

Greg baissa les yeux vers son autre main. Celle de Mycroft était à quelques centimètres de la sienne, attendant un geste de sa part. Il soupira, et rapprocha sa main pour qu'elle soit contre celle de Mycroft.

« Bien sur que oui. »

Mycroft sourit, et retrouva son air sûr de lui.

« Mais je veux que tu sois honnête. Peu importe la raison. »

Il avisa l'expression de Mycroft.

« Même si tu penses bien faire, ajouta-t-il. En fait, _surtout_ si tu penses bien faire. »

Mycroft grimaça.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

- Je sais. Tu as l'habitude de mentir et de manipuler tout le monde pour que la situation soit à ton avantage. Mais pas avec moi. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Mens-moi, et on arrête. »

Pour toute réponse, les doigts de Mycroft saisirent les siens.

**OoOoO**

Greg traversa la salle du restaurant en lissant nerveusement sa veste. Il repéra Mycroft à une table au fond, et le rejoignit.

Mycroft l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es à l'heure. » commenta-t-il.

Greg haussa un sourcil.

« Tu avais peur que j'arrive trop en retard ?

- L'idée m'a effleurée. J'ai envisagé d'envoyer ma voiture.

- Je t'ai dis que je préférais me débrouiller. »

Mycroft eut une moue agacée.

Ils avaient fixé leur premier « rendez-vous d'essai » moins d'une semaine après leur conversation plutôt houleuse à Scotland Yard. Ils avaient exclu les bars d'un commun accord, et avaient donc opté pour un restaurant.

Mycroft avait insisté pour les emmener et les ramener tous les deux, mais Greg avait refusé. Il préférait venir par ses propres moyens. Au moins, il était sûr qu'ils repartiraient chacun de leur côté. Et ça empêchait également Mycroft de tout contrôler dans leurs rencontres. C'était peu, et sans doute idiot, mais Greg tenait à conserver un minimum de pouvoir et de décision.

« Tu as l'air nerveux. »

Greg haussa un sourcil suspicieux, et Mycroft soupira.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de déduire quoi que ce soit pour le voir. Je pense que tu te tortilles suffisamment sur ta chaise pour que le message de ta nervosité soit parvenu à tous les clients du restaurant. »

Mycroft était visiblement amusé par la situation, lui.

« Désolé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

- De sortir avec un homme ? Ce n'est pas si différent de nos rencontres dans le bar, jusqu'ici.

- C'est juste que là, ça ressemble à un rencard. »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil amusé, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Mais _c'est_ un rencard.

- Je sais. Je me fais à l'idée. »

Mycroft éclata de rire.

« Tu te moques de moi ? se vexa Greg.

- Non. Je te trouve fascinant. »

Greg haussa un sourcil, puis sourit en haussant les épaules.

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

- Ç'en est un.

- Mais je ne suis pas un sujet d'expérience.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Je ne suis pas Sherlock.

- Tu es un Holmes.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. »

Ils se sourirent, et plongèrent dans leurs menus.

« Tu as dit fascinant. »

Mycroft leva les yeux au dessus de son menu.

« Oui. Et j'ai dit que ce n'était pas une expérience.

- Je suppose donc que c'est de la _bonne_ fascination.

- Il y en a de la mauvaise ? Si le terme te dérange, fais comme si j'avais dit « j'aime te regarder ». »

Greg sentit ses joues commencer à chauffer, et baissa ses yeux sur son menu.

« Et si tu te lasses de ta fascination ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

- Tu es sérieux ? »

Greg releva les yeux sur Mycroft, qui avait l'air indigné.

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point le whisky était mauvais dans ce bar ? »

Greg ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Et pour le nombre de fois où on y a mis les pieds, ils ne nous ont jamais donné la moindre cacahuète. »

Greg sentit une partie de sa nervosité s'en aller.

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui as insisté sur le terme « essai » de notre rendez-vous, ajouta Mycroft.

- Je sais. »

Il remonta son menu devant lui et riva ses yeux sur les noms des plats.

« Je n'avais pas l'habitude non plus d'aller dans un bar à chaque fin d'enquête. »

Il devina sans le voir le sourire de Mycroft.

La première fois, six mois avant, ce n'était même pas après une enquête. Il était rentré chez lui et avait trouvé la demande de divorce de sa femme sur la table elle était partie. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise, vu que ça couvait depuis des mois. Mais il n'avait pas eu envie de rester seul, et était allé dans le premier bar qu'il avait croisé.

Et Mycroft l'avait rejoint. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, ni même beaucoup bu. Mais Greg était revenu, et Mycroft l'avait rejoint chaque fois. Et il continuait d'aller dans ce bar et d'entretenir cette étrange amitié. Une amitié qui n'en était pas vraiment une, et qui avait définitivement changée quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit quelques jours plus tôt.

« Alors ? »

Greg haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

- Tu t'y fais ? »

Greg posa son menu avec un sourire.

« Je suis fraîchement divorcé, et en plein rencard avec un homme. Mais oui, je m'y fais.

- Bien, alors je vais pouvoir allumer la bougie. »

**OoOoO**

C'était leur troisième rendez-vous, et le troisième restaurant. Mycroft insistait à chaque fois pour choisir le lieu, râlant ensuite comme un enfant quand Greg lui demandait l'adresse pour venir par ses propres moyens.

Il s'était écoulé trois semaine depuis leur premier rendez-vous, et deux semaines depuis le dernier, Greg ayant été occupé par une enquête et Mycroft ayant dû de son côté gérer une crise imminente dont Greg ne voulait rien savoir.

« Ça devient idiot. » dit soudain Mycroft.

Greg leva les yeux de son assiette, et posa sa fourchette.

« Quoi donc ?

- Laisse-moi te conduire ! »

Il adopta une moue boudeuse qui fit rire Greg.

« J'ai une voiture et un chauffeur dévoué, alors autant en profiter.

- C'est déjà toi qui choisis les lieux et dates de nos rendez-vous. Je veux avoir le choix de mon transport. »

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

« C'est...

- Si tu dis « stupide », je m'en vais. »

Il observa en se retenant de rire le visage de Mycroft, qui cherchait visiblement un meilleur terme, l'air concentré.

« C'est inutile, dit-il finalement avec un sourire.

- De prendre ma voiture ?

- Oui. Si je te laisse choisir le prochain restaurant, tu me laisses t'y amener ?

- C'est un bon compromis.

- Tu fais toujours ça quand tu as un rendez-vous ?

- Prendre ma voiture ? Eh bien vu que mes derniers rencards étaient avec ma femme, je suppose que oui. »

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je voulais dire jouer les capricieux. »

Greg prit un faux air sérieux.

« Non, je ne le fais qu'avec les acariâtres obsédés du contrôle. »

Mycroft prit un air indigné.

« Je ne suis pas acariâtre !

- Donc, tu ne nies pas que tu es obsédé du contrôle ? »

Mycroft haussa les sourcils avec un sourire, avant de poser sa main sur celle de Greg. Le contact soudain surprit Greg, qui observa leurs mains avant de sourire. La sensation était agréable.

« Bien sûr que je suis obsédé du contrôle, ce n'est pas nouveau. Si tu comptes changer ça, autant te prévenir que c'est impossible.

- Je ne veux rien changer. Je veux juste ne pas te le donner tout de suite. »

Le pouce de Mycroft commença à dessiner des cercles sur sa main, et Greg se demanda depuis quand un simple touché sur sa main avait le pouvoir de détruire la moindre pensée logique de son cerveau.

« Et quand est-ce que tu vas me le donner ?

- Je suis flic. Je ne peux pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement. »

Mycroft émit un grognement agacé.

« Décide-toi quand même avant que je ne te mette de force dans cette voiture. »

Greg reprit sa fourchette de la main gauche, gardant l'autre sous celle de Mycroft, et lui sourit.

« Je suis venu en taxi. »

Il n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi lumineux sur le visage de Mycroft.

**OoOoO**

Cinquième rendez-vous. Greg comptait mentalement à chaque fois.

Pour celui-là, ils étaient retournés dans un bar. Ils en avaient choisis un différent de celui où ils allaient avant, et Greg sirotait son verre, appréciant la présence de Mycroft non plus en face de lui mais à côté de lui, accoudé au comptoir. Lors de leurs rencontres au bar, il appréciait la compagnie de Mycroft. Mais là, il comprenait qu'il aimait aussi sa présence ou sa proximité.

_Je deviens dingue._

« A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Mycroft en observant son air songeur.

- Je pensais qu'un bar avait ses avantages.

- Comme celui de pouvoir essayer de me saouler pour me mettre dans ton lit ?

- N'oublies pas que c'est toi qui as payé.

- Je suppose donc que c'est toi qui as été énivré contre ton gré.

- Apparemment. »

Greg camoufla son sourire en reprenant son verre pour boire une gorgée. Il prit soin d'attraper son verre de la main gauche, histoire que la droite reste contre celle de Mycroft, sur le bar. Mais au lieu d'attraper sa main, Mycroft retira la sienne du comptoir et la plaça sur la cuisse de Greg sans quitter son verre des yeux.

Greg faillit avaler sa gorgée de travers. La chaleur dégagée par la main de Mycroft semblait remonter directement vers son entrejambe.

Mycroft se tourna vers lui en souriant, visiblement amusé de son trouble.

« Un autre glaçon dans ton verre ? »

Greg reposa son verre. A chacun de leurs rendez-vous, Mycroft saisissait la main de Greg, ne la relâchant que s'il y était obligé. Mais c'était tout. _Rien_ de plus. Pour être franc, Greg s'était attendu à ce que Mycroft l'embrasse. Il avait même _voulu_ que Mycroft l'embrasse. Mais non.

C'était une autre raison qui poussait Greg à compter leurs rendez-vous. Cinq rencards, et toujours rien. Et si Greg avait apprécié l'attention lors des deux premiers rendez-vous, il commençait maintenant à se sentir plus que frustré.

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Mycroft, resserant légèrement ses doigts sur le tissu de son pantalon. Il sourit en voyant l'éclat de désir traverser les yeux de Mycroft.

« Si tu me laisses encore une fois sur le pas de ma porte sans m'embrasser, je te jure que je te tue.

- C'est une menace ?

- Tout à fait. Cinq _putains_ de rencards, Mycroft, et tu ne m'as pas embrassé.

- Je croyais que tu voulais du contrôle et qu'on y aille doucement ? » demanda Mycroft d'une voix anormalement basse.

Greg haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Tu le faisais exprès ?

- Cinq rendez-vous, tu l'as dis toi-même. Tu crois que je n'en ai pas envie ? Mais tu voulais y aller doucement.

- On a passé le stade du doucement.

- Même si on flirtait clairement ensemble, le reste sera nouveau pour toi. Je voulais y aller à ton rythme pour que tu sois sûr de toi.

- Tu me laisses le contrôle sur ce point et tu ne me le dis même pas ?

- C'était implicite pour moi. »

Greg fit légèrement remonter sa main sur la cuisse de Mycroft.

« Ce n'était pas du tout implicite. »

La main de Mycroft vint saisir la sienne, l'empêchant de remonter encore sur sa cuisse.

« Oublies le glaçon, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je vais demander la note. »

Greg se contenta de sourire en réponse.

Mycroft régla la note, puis se leva et sortit avec Greg à sa suite, sans lâcher sa main. Le chauffeur de Mycroft vint se garer le long du trottoir presque immédiatement, et Greg put tout juste se demander comment il faisait pour toujours savoir quand son patron avait besoin de lui avant que Mycroft s'engouffre dans la voiture en le tirant derrière lui.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir en refermant la portière que Mycroft lâcha sa main pour saisir sa nuque, et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Même s'il avait envie de ce contact depuis des semaines, Greg avait été un peu effrayé à l'idée de trouver ça bizarre, ou de ne rien éprouver. Mais c'était loin d'être bizarre.

Greg était enveloppé par l'odeur du parfum de Mycroft, et il le trouvait entêtant. Il grogna contre les lèvres de Mycroft, et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, l'attirant plus près de lui. Les lèvres chaudes de Mycroft bougèrent légèrement contre les siennes, et il sentit chaque parcelle de son corps être électrisée par le contact, réclamant plus.

Il se vit alors embrasser Mycroft de la même manière, les mains autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre lui, tout deux debouts devant chez lui. Il comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'un souvenir très succinct de leur soirée oubliée. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un souvenir de cette nuit là, et il n'avait aucun doute qu'il n'en aurait pas d'autre. Mais celui-là suffisait.

Il sourit contre les lèvres de Mycroft, et celui-ci se détacha brièvement, appuyant son front contre celui de Greg.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le sourire de Greg s'agrandit.

« Je me souviens juste d'un truc.

- Quoi ? »

En réponse, Greg fit glisser sa main contre la nuque de Mycroft, et glissa ses doigts à la base de ses cheveux. Mycroft se mordit la lèvre, ses mains s'accrochant à la nuque de Greg. Ce dernier accentua sa caresse, jouant avec les cheveux fins en les tirant légèrement.

Mycroft grogna à son tour et reposa ses lèvres contre celles de Greg, brutalement, avec avidité.

Greg sentit bientôt une langue venir caresser ses lèvres, et il la laissa passer, joignant sa langue à celle de Mycroft sans cesser de jouer avec ses cheveux. Les mains de Mycroft avaient lâché la nuque de Greg pour descendre sur sa taille et caresser ses côtes à travers le tissu de sa chemise, provoquant chez lui un frisson de plaisir.

Le léger soubresaut de la voiture qui s'arrêtait les interrompit, et ils se séparèrent, haletants, leurs mains toujours sur l'autre.

« Je crois que je suis arrivé chez moi. »

Mycroft acquiesça, mais ne fit aucun geste pour se séparer de Greg. A la place, il tira Greg vers lui par sa chemise et l'embrassa de nouveau, brièvement.

« Je vais devoir y aller si je veux pouvoir marcher. » commenta Greg.

Mycroft accueilli sa remarque avec un rire, glissant son regard vers le pantalon de Greg.

« Bonne idée. »

Ils se séparèrent, et Greg descendit de la voiture. Il sentit le regard de Mycroft sur lui tandis qu'il montait les marches jusqu'à sa porte, et la voiture démarra au moment où il entrait chez lui. Il sourit face à l'attitude de Mycroft. Il avait lui-même fait la même chose lors de son premier rencard avec une femme.

**OoOoO**

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. »

Mycroft, assis à côté de Greg dans la voiture alors qu'il le ramenait, une main sur son genou, tourna un visage interrogateur vers lui.

« Pardon ?

- Je ne suis pas une chose fragile. »

Mycroft eut l'air agacé.

« Oui, j'avais compris, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je te traite comme une chose fragile ?

- Parce que c'est le cas. »

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Greg le coupa dans son élan.

« Je sais que tu n'y peux rien, et que c'est en partie lié à ton désir de tout contrôler. Mais si tu veux absolument protéger quelqu'un, tu as Sherlock.

- Je ne pensais pas que mon attention te déplairait.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire trop.

- C'est-à-dire ? »

Greg sourit.

« Déjà, tu pourrais arrêter de me faire suivre. »

Mycroft grimaça.

« Tu as remarqué alors. »

Greg leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'une voiture noire me suit dès que je mets un pied en dehors de chez moi ? C'est difficile à louper. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Et je ne suis pas aussi mauvais flic que les Holmes semblent le croire. Je suis au moins capable de repérer une voiture qui me file. »

Mycroft resserra sa prise sur son genou.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois mauvais flic. Mais tu es… »

Greg haussa un sourcil, attendant que Mycroft choisisse le terme idéal pour le définir. Avisant son regard, Mycroft se mit à rire.

« Tu es _normal_, dit-il finalement. Et incroyablement susceptible.

- Je sais que je n'aurais jamais tes capacités ou celles de Sherlock c'est pour ça que je fais appel à lui. Et je ne suis pas susceptible. C'est toi qui a un don pour te montrer vexant. Même le mot « normal » prend un aspect vexant dans ta bouche.

- Je ferais attention à mes paroles maintenant.

- Et pour ma surveillance ? »

Mycroft soupira.

« Je l'annulerais. Satisfait ?

- Très. »

Greg saisit la nuque de Mycroft, et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Ils sentirent la voiture s'arrêter, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés au domicile de l'inspecteur. Mycroft voulu s'écarter, mais Greg le retint en tirant sur sa cravate.

« Cette fois tu viens avec moi, souffla Greg.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Greg leva les yeux au ciel.

« Rends-moi service.

- Oui ?

- Ferme-la. »

Cédant enfin, Mycroft l'embrassa de nouveau, avant de se laisser tirer hors de la voiture, Greg tenant toujours sa cravate. Ils montèrent tant bien que mal les quelques marches vers la porte, puis Greg lâcha le morceau de tissu pour chercher ses clés.

« Que vont dire tes voisins ? » demanda Mycroft avec un sourire.

Greg mit enfin la main sur ses clés, et déverrouilla la porte.

« Vu la voiture avec chauffeur et ton costume, sûrement que je couche avec un mafieux. »

Mycroft éclata de rire.

« Je songeais plutôt à des ragots.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais aux rumeurs.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Et toi ?

- Je m'en contrefous. Si tu veux, on pourra aller faire jaser tes voisins. »

Mycroft leva un sourcil.

« C'est un reproche ?

- Une constatation. Je n'ai jamais vu ton appartement. »

Mycroft haussa les épaules.

« Il est assez impersonnel, je n'ai pas pensé à t'y amener. Si tu veux…

- Plus tard ! »

Greg attrapa de nouveau sa cravate, et l'embrassa pour le faire taire, l'attirant à l'intérieur. Mycroft passa ses mains autour de Greg et le suivit à l'intérieur, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied sans cesser de l'embrasser. Greg essaya de les guider vers la chambre tant bien que mal, tandis que les mains de Mycroft saisissaient les pans de sa veste pour lui enlever. Il lâcha la cravate de Mycroft et s'attaqua au nœud de celle-ci, la jetant sur le sol, puis enleva les manches de sa veste sur laquelle tirait Mycroft avec impatience, et le vêtement rejoignit la cravate sur le sol.

Greg sentit la porte de sa chambre dans son dos au moment où Mycroft s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise. Il l'ouvrit à tâtons, puis recula dans la pièce, s'attaquant lui aussi à la chemise de Mycroft. Sa chemise ouverte, il s'en débarrassa, puis revint s'occuper des boutons de la chemise de Mycroft, un peu trop résistants à son goût.

Il sépara ses lèvres de celles de Mycroft, et pesta contre la chemise.

« Tu ne pourrais pas porter un tee-shirt ? »

Il tira sur le tissu avec impatience, et le dernier bouton sauta du vêtement, arraché.

« Je vais devoir en porter si tu prends l'habitude de déchirer mes chemises. »

Greg sourit en repensant à la chemise précédente de Mycroft, qui avait fini avec un bouton en moins elle aussi. Au moins maintenant il savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il reprit les lèvres de Mycroft, et les caressa de sa langue, se frayant un passage vers sa jumelle.

Ils s'attaquèrent chacun à la ceinture de l'autre, et finirent rapidement complètement nus, leurs vêtements disséminés sur le sol. Greg se laissa tomber sur le lit, et Mycroft prit place au dessus de lui, s'attaquant à son cou. Greg émit un gémissement, qui se transforma en grognement lorsque son érection rencontra celle de Mycroft. La sensation d'un autre homme contre lui, bien que nouvelle, le grisait complètement.

Il planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Mycroft, qui lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Greg nota dans un coin de sa tête l'expression sur le visage de Mycroft, assez inhabituelle mais qu'il trouvait plus qu'excitante. Puis Mycroft fit glisser sa langue sur son torse, et Greg perdit le fil de ses pensées.

Au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de Mycroft sur son torse, jouant avec sa langue sur sa peau, il perdit toute retenue, se retenant aux draps et n'émettant plus que des gémissements sans aucun sens. Mycroft dériva vers l'un de ses tétons qu'il mordilla, jouant avec l'autre de son pouce et son index. Greg poussa un cri et se mordit la lèvre. Mycroft, s'apercevant que l'attention sur cet endroit faisait réagir Greg, s'y attarda longuement, jusqu'à ce que le morceau de chair soit rougi entre ses lèvres.

Il avait une certaine expérience avec les femmes, et avait toujours trouvé du plaisir avec elles. Mais cette fois c'était totalement différent. Mycroft s'adonnait à des caresses qu'il avait pratiquées sans jamais recevoir, et il ne pouvait que le regretter face à l'avalanche de sensations qui s'emparaient de lui au moindre geste de Mycroft.

Celui-ci reprit sa descente le long du corps de Greg, se frayant un passage avec sa langue, longeant son ventre. Il prit soin d'éviter son entrejambe, passant à l'intérieur des cuisses. Greg grogna de frustration.

« Tu as décidé de me rendre complètement dingue ? » haleta-t-il.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil avec un sourire, déposant un nouveau baiser à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Greg.

« Ça marche ?

- A ton avis ? »

Pour toute réponse, Mycroft prit dans sa main l'érection de Greg, caressant l'extrémité avec son pouce. Greg rejeta la tête en arrière, et lâcha le drap pour passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Mycroft. Celui-ci, comme s'il cédait à l'invitation muette, remplaça sa main par sa langue, qui caressa Greg sur toute sa longueur. Greg émit un râle de plaisir.

La langue cessa la caresse, et Greg leva la tête pour voir ce que faisait Mycroft. Il se figea légèrement en le voyant enduire ses doigts de salive. Il garda pourtant les yeux rivés sur Mycroft, attendant avec autant d'appréhension que d'impatience la suite. Sentant son regard, Mycroft leva les yeux vers lui, et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Détends-toi. »

Greg acquiesça, inspirant profondément. Mycroft choisit ce moment pour glisser un doigt en lui.

Greg reposa sa tête contre le lit en grimaçant. La sensation n'était pas désagréable. Juste… dérangeante. Mycroft vint à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser, tout en introduisant un deuxième doigt. Il entama un va et vient, et Greg trouva bientôt la sensation plus dérangeante du tout. La main de Mycroft s'enroula de nouveau autour de son érection, et Greg faillit perdre pied.

Les doigts de Mycroft se retirèrent, et Greg grogna de frustration. Mycroft l'interrogea du regard, et il acquiesça à la demande muette. Il écarta les jambes, et Mycroft se plaça entre elles, soulevant une de ses jambes pour la replier, le pied contre le matelas. Il déposa un baiser paillon sur les lèvres de Greg, puis vint appuyer contre son entrée.

Greg se raidit, et la main de Mycroft autour de son érection le caressa lentement, le forçant à se détendre.

« Ne te contracte pas, sinon je vais te faire mal.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Je croyais que c'était moi l'obsédé du contrôle ?

- Va te faire foutre.

- Il me semble que c'est justement ce qu'on est en train de faire. »

Greg se mit à rire, et Mycroft en profita pour commencer son entrée en lui, ce qui transforma son rire en grognement de douleur. Mycroft avança lentement, continuant sa caresse sur lui jusqu'à être totalement entré. Il s'arrêta ensuite, continuant seulement le va et vient avec sa main. Greg se força à respirer normalement. Il se sentait écartelé par l'intrusion au fond de lui.

« Respire. » souffla Mycroft.

Greg grogna que c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Mycroft rit à son tour, et accentua la caresse de sa main. La douleur de Greg fut rapidement effacée pour laisser place au plaisir de la sensation d'avoir Mycroft en lui, alors que la main sur lui l'aidait à se détendre.

« Ça va ? »

Greg enfonça ses doigts dans le dos de Mycroft.

« Oui, mais par pitié, bouge… »

Mycroft lui sourit puis l'embrassa, avant de se retirer presque entièrement et de revenir en lui. Son geste coupa le souffle de Greg, qui mordit la lèvre de Mycroft. Celui-ci fit un deuxième va et vient, calant sa main sur le même rythme, et Greg gémit de plaisir.

Mycroft adopta d'abord un rythme lent dans ses mouvements, arrachant des gémissements à Greg, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci plante ses ongles dans sa nuque et ses épaules.

« Plus vite. »

Mycroft sembla hésiter un instant, et Greg avança les hanches vers lui pour l'inciter à accélérer. Mycroft poussa un grognement de plaisir, et sembla perdre son reste de contrôle. Il accéléra le mouvement, remplaçant ses lents va et viens par de brusques coups de reins.

Ils n'étaient désormais plus que gestes saccadés et cris désordonnés. Greg se sentit partir très vite, et il cria son plaisir en s'accrochant aux épaules de Mycroft, se répandant sur son ventre et se contractant autour de lui. Mycroft fit quelques mouvements de plus, avant de le rejoindre dans un cri.

Il se laissa tomber sur Greg, et ils reprirent leurs souffles dans cette position, leurs membres enchevêtrés. Après quelques minutes, Mycroft roula sur le côté, se retirant de Greg, et lui ouvrit ses bras. Greg se cala contre lui, épuisé et satisfait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Il savait qu'ils devraient aller prendre une douche, mais se sentait incapable de bouger ou de marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Ce coup-ci je te promets de ne rien oublier. » dit-il finalement.

Mycroft rit en resserrant ses bras autour de Greg.

« C'est presque dommage. Si on n'avait pas passé cette nuit ensemble à cause de tout cet alcool, on serait sans doute encore dans ce bar à flirter discrètement. Et on devrait encore tout recommencer. »

Greg se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

« Il est encore tôt, on peut encore aller y boire un verre. »

Mycroft éclata de rire, et Greg se rallongea contre lui.

« Tu aurais bien fini par faire le premier pas ou par me manipuler pour t'incruster dans mon lit, même sans cette nuit. » ajouta-t-il.

Mycroft l'embrassa sur le front.

« Sans aucun doute. » dit-il avec un sourire.

**OoOoO**

Greg adressa un sourire à Mycroft, assis à table à côté de lui.

« Si mes calculs sont bons, c'est notre cinquante quatrième rendez-vous. »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil en lui rendant son sourire.

« Tu continues à compter ?

- Mon cerveau le fait automatiquement. Sûrement au cas où j'oublierais encore une fois. »

La main de Mycroft vint caresser son genou.

« Je ne sais pas si les invitations comptent comme rendez-vous.

- Je préfèrerais que non, si on me demande mon avis. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Sherlock, qui revenait de la cuisine. Greg leva les yeux au ciel au commentaire du détective, tandis que Mycroft soupirait.

« Et si tu essayais d'être mature, pour une fois ? »

Sherlock s'assit face à eux en haussant un sourcil.

« Je me contente de le préciser au cas où vous voudriez vous _bécoter_ dans mon appartement… »

Il fut interrompu par un coup derrière le crâne, asséné par John qui sortait de la cuisine.

« C'est _notre_ appartement, et je t'ai déjà dis d'être poli lorsque l'on invite des gens. »

Sherlock grimaça.

« Je suis poli, grommela-t-il. Et c'est toi qui invite des gens, pas moi.

- Et depuis quand est-ce que tu connais le mot « bécoter » ? » ajouta John en haussant un sourcil.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, et John secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa la bouteille de vin sur la table en se rasseyant.

« Je vous ressers ? » demanda-t-il.

Greg posa sa main sur le genou de Mycroft, et ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Non merci. »

Ils n'en avaient plus besoin.

**FIN**

* * *

**BONUS**

_Cette nuit là_

Sous les yeux plus qu'amusés des autres clients du bar, Greg et Mycroft, accoudés au comptoir, attrapèrent un autre des shooters de tequila devant eux et le burent d'une traite, avant de lécher le sel sur leur main et de mordre un quartier de citron. Ils reposèrent leurs verres en même temps, et Greg fit une légère grimace en avalant le citron.

« Et de six ! » annonça un client à côté d'eux.

Quelques clients au comptoir s'étaient rapprochés, pour assister au jeu auquel se livraient les deux hommes.

Mycroft sourit à Greg.

« Je ne vous pensais pas si tenace.

- Je vous retourne le compliment. »

Greg, avec un sourire, commanda une septième tournée au serveur. Celui-ci les servit.

« Vous voudrez un taxi pour rentrer chez vous ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai un chauffeur, répondit Mycroft.

- Pas moi. » remarqua Greg en attrapant son verre.

Mycroft saisit également son verre.

« Je ferais ramener votre voiture devant chez vous. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, et avalèrent leur verre d'une traite.

« Je crois que je vais jeter l'éponge, annonça Greg en reposant son verre vide. »

Mycroft acquiesça en reposant le sien d'un geste incertain.

« Je n'avais pas autant bu depuis des années, dit-il.

- Je n'avais pas autant bu depuis ma première enquête avec Sherlock. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Greg se tint les côtes d'une main, posant l'autre sur la main de Mycroft qui était posée sur le bar. Mycroft regarda la main en haussant un sourcil.

« Apparemment tu ne vas jamais faire le premier pas, alors je m'en charge. »

Mycroft esquissa un sourire.

« C'est pour ça tout cet alcool ? »

Greg haussa les épaules en souriant à son tour.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

La main de Mycroft se retourna pour saisir la sienne.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

**FIN**

* * *

Bon, avouons-le, le bonus sert juste à répondre à la question "lequel des deux a essayé de mettre l'autre dans son lit en premier", et je _devais_ l'écrire^^

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ces petites scènes entre Greg et Mycroft, et j'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez donc pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A bientôt pour de nouveaux délires^^**  
**


End file.
